User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ =January messages= Why do you think it happens? *Blacklist *Design formula *Dame's translators List. What the heck do these pages have in common, because besides the Blacklist I don't get what is so special people reacted negatively too them. I often think its something to do with people having their bubbles burst. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *Blacklist is a bold name, and it is meant to be negative. Just because we can't link a song it doesn't mean people are not allowed to listen to it. However, people seem to be using it to attack those who use cracked software. So I guess it is an unintended instigator. It can be simplified, no padding around about rules we set. We are not dictating people not to use cracked software, just consider the consequences of using it. *If the title "Miku formula" bothers people, then changing the name to "Marketing formula" or "Design formula" will give more clarity. I guess people like to deny Miku's impact or at least are aware of it and want it to be a 'closet' issue within the fandom. *Dame's listing isn't a policy. But people are treating it as such. Outsider issue seems to be "I'm on the list / My friend / My favorite" is on unrecommended which instantly makes us look like villains. People can post to who ever they want, but don't expect the link to remain if someone finds a better translation. As stated by Diz, it won't matter if there is a huge bold print stating it as a nonblacklist. If people are angry enough to talk about the wiki off site, then that isn't something we can deal with. Those people would either have to come here or the negativity has to be tracked and we can adjust the wiki accordingly. Apparently even though we are a simply wiki, besides the Producer and Song pages, we are looked at as a quality source for Vocaloid information. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Meltingarmymen Well thy are in most of uramanbou's video's where vy2 is singing some of them thy are well hidden like easter eggs but here is some he is phicaly showing a having a liking for them 0:38 Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron 1;29 1;24 there are lots more but here are 3 of the biggest VY2 songs anyway . also i have a small qurey about the vocaloid wiki on VY1 and VY2's page namely there art many people as normal are just looking at the photo and not reading and i have heard a number of people clame 66 and the VY1's art is there avatars i thought there was something writen there not make it clear that thy do not have offical charaters would it be posible to have something there under the photo or above them saying something like this art work is recogized by vocaloid but not an offical maskot of vy1/2 just to clear things up just a bit of extra stuff i have leared about this pie im not sure if this is the reason but there is a posiblelity that its seen alot to be ironic most of his songs are about girls he cant be with and the pie says on it a food for night witch is kinda known for hepping in bed or romance or what every i don't know if its wort menchaning could just be the articed thinks he likes them its just something Meltingarmymen (talk) 17:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete Page Hi. Can you delete this page please? It belongs on the faloid wiki, and the content is one sentence anyways.avaflava1 (talk) 01:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry I got halfway through writing up stuff related to the EOU and had to go out for a few hours. Its done, basically, in case you miss it, the stuff I wrote up was the unofficial guidelines which had been attempted to be set up in the last few months as I was refining the section. I'm not familiar with all the vocaloids and some of my personal tastes in Vocaloid music done always agree with the other editors, so I had been trying to help people understand where to go with them and what to add there. Sadly, this hasn't worked and its time to just open it up for discussion. Some of the others didn't understand why things were set up as they are currently and its time to just get it sorted. the discussion is on the notes page. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh fluff it, its taking too long to tell everyone... Can you post a notice about this on the wikia so everyone visiting knows about it? :Its only times like this I miss being able to do it myself. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The news template can be edited. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I kind forgot about that. Today I'm having a general dumb day. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Broken Redirects I can see you're switching the song pages from English titles to romaji. The thing is I thought there'd be a redirect and now there are red links everywhere in the producer / illustrator pages... So everything needs to be changed then? Unknown.System (talk) 02:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much, there doesn't have to be a rush to update the pages because I plan to update (or replace) the "Infobox song" template anyway. It is just badly done and doesn't function as simple as the "Song Derivative" template. Also, when I deleted the concert page and replaced that with individual pages, it redlinked a lot of pages that were original linked to the concert article. :If you are that anxious about it, you can concentrate on Producers that are involved in song series. But I can do a lot of the replacing myself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean producers involved in song series? I want to change the broken links now because it's itching me a little bit, but at the same time I'm kinda curious on what you're planning to do with the infobox song template. Unknown.System (talk) 02:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Because song series usually get the most traffic and attention by readers and contributors. Other featured songs are not paid much attention to unless the producer/groups is well known. :I am just updating the template to have parameters similar (but not exact) to Song Derivative template. The individual parameters for producer, lyricists, illustrator, song writer etc. then the links to the video themselves is just overly wordy and complex. Basically if a producer is all of those titles it makes having the parameters redundant. :Plus some of the parameters don't hide when they are not used. It was an early template that is now outdated compared to the other music templates. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) eta plus the wiki already has redlinks due to producer pages, songs, and albums not being created yet. A few more that are existing pages shouldn't be an issue. I'll make an announcement to see if any IPs want to help, but again there isn't a rush to replace them. This is about getting maintenance under control so I don't have to do this in the future. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmmkay. Aside from Akuno-P or Shizen no Teki-P there isn't much popular song series so I'll just edit what I can see, I suppose... I guess starting from the popular producers I guess. Since you're not in a hurry or anything, okay then. Unknown.System (talk) 02:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) =February messages= Is there an issue? Some of the wikia features don't work for me right now, I started doing editing but I had to stop due to illness. I was about to note it on the notes page in regarding to updating more EOUs, but I can't comment on any article due to this. I can still edit though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Probably a bug we have to wait out. I can't comment either, but I can edit and stuff. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :There seems to be a probably with the Expand coding effecting the gallery section on Monobook only. On Oasis skin everything is appearing as it should. :I sealed off the DIV coding to see if that has any effect. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I kinda knew that already... Can you put the example EOU back the way it was now? I kinda wanted to show everyone what the EOUs would look like when done to restore a little faith in a few editors that what I was up to was good and that is why its like that. Anyway, what are your thoughts on it? In all this, I've not heard much feed back at all on the matter and that is driving me crazy. Its not like I can request it, since I can't comment anywhere right now. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Also as a note, tabs don't work for me either. Neither does the collapsing div... other things like templates and tables work. ::Its kinda preventing me continuing the EOU sections right now since I check what I've done. If it doesn't go away by this evening (my time) I'll have to continue without the ability to check the things I'm doing. Which means other editors will have to do the checking for me. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Strike that, it isn't the DIVs in the Example section that is effect the Gallery. I took the gallery to the sandbox and the same results appeared, it has something to do with either Monobook or an Update, because it appears fine on Oasis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Could it be something to do with firefox + the wiki system? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- To the first two replies, when you use DIV and depending on how many there are present on a template, you have to seal off the coding. One isn't going to help, because it effects the whole articles content. I read on central that there is some kind of known error with DIV, but I didn't factor in Firefox but I will ask. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Commenting also appears to be tied with this issue. I posted on Central with Monobook w/ Firefox and got the continuous spin icon. I switched to Oasis w/ Firefox and I was able to post... =_= I am not sure what the problem is now, but if this is some kind of error to force me to use Oasis then I am not fond of it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I can get round it by switching browsers, but I just switched two months ago to firefox to avoid a issue with IE... I guess tomorrow I'll have to just take it in and change how I work until the error is resolved. I changed to firefox because for some reason no matter what I did, IE refused to keep me logged in if I had a technical error (basically when it crashed) with my computer, whereas Firefox just picked up where I was at last. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I reported it as a bug to the wikia staff you can file one too if you want, because this isn't just happening here it is site wide for me. They say they are going to look into it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know how to file a report... *Ahem*, in all the years (since 2006) I've been on the wiki-system its just never occurred to me to file one... Because whatever problem I'd have was fixed within a few days. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what should I do with this user? I'm having some issues with this user: Vkhu. This person continues changing the links of the Akuno-P related vids to his/her account in Youtube. I already warned Vkhu about this issue, and I got the confirmation that s/he was anon who changed the links through my talk page in the Evillious Chronicles wiki. Basically this person continues using the wikia to increase the pageviews of his/her Youtube account. Adept-eX (talk) 16:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :That would fall in line with "Persistent spamming" and "Spamming links to external sites". Especially after this person was warned previously. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) =March messages= Embeding Video Ah, sorry, I didn't knew I was actually uploading a video. It was my first time using this tag; question, by usign embeded code, do you mean ? I never used them before, could you show me briefly how to use embed code for video?Heidelun (talk) 04:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Explaination I tried creating a topic for each vocaloid, but after the first 8 or so I didn't like the results. :-/ I decided I prefer the topics to have more then just "discuss this vocaloid", like the "Good Smile Racing" topic. Basically, something more to go by. If you want to recreate them, its fine though, maybe you saw more value in them then I did? I don't know. Creating topics for the sake of them, isn't my normal forum style, usually they have some sort of purpose or point to them more then that. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Danceroid Hello My Name Is jmuniz1501 and i am an administrator and co-founder of Danceroid Wikia and would like to let all of you at Vocaloid Wikia to know that we will be using your wikia to find all of our information on composers and songs. In additon to that we will be linking the names and song titles to you wikia. We hope you can check out our wikia and hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your time and happy trails. Jmuniz1501 Administrator And Co-Founder Of Danceroid Wikia Jmuniz1501 (talk) 00:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, that is perfectly fine. ^_^ Good luck with your wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) =April messages= Question Is there some sort of limitation on the forums on how often you can post? :-/ All of a sudden I can't post in them, I was transferring the old polls into the forums. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't run into this problem, but perhaps the forums react as the wiki does when you create or publish edits in rapid session. I guess there is a cool down. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It still is off now. :-/ ::It never stopped me when I tried before, I can only think there is either something wrong with the forums or current maintenance of some sort is going on with the forums. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) So I noticed someone else was able to create a new topic and I still can't... :-/ Any ideas if something is going on? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, bummer. You are able to post but not create new topics? You should contact the Wiki Staff to explain what is happening. :I notice that on Monobook I can't seem edit the modules unless I click to oasis then activate from there. eta I also can't seem to find the threads you wanted removed =_= I thought they would remain someplace on the site till they were dealt with, I didn't see any other admin delete them. hmm -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) hey can we take off the vocaloid comparison (vocaloid ~vocaloid 3) video it said video does not exist Amyakitty721 (talk) 00:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) =May messages= Concern I'm a little surprised at the almost and semi-threatening manner in which some folks are posting on the Pocaloid page. Someone added a lot of information I had to remove because it was a ton of unsourced material. I've tried to keep things simple on this page because it is difficult to source it and we truthfully can't. I think we might have to make a discussion on that page soon on its ultimate fate. We can't source it and some guys seem to take that page personnel, like we're deliberately attacking them. I will admit I want to update the page and source it but it goes against my own morals and refuse to touch that anymore then clean up and keep it simple. What are your thoughts on the matter? :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :My concern is just that w may in the near future have to draw a line on things about that page and how we approach it... I was concern with someone in the comments section appearing to want a war with us as they felt we were anti-Pocaloid. Yes, that is what we are but we haven't a choice in the matter. Its like the One Piece wikia and other manga related wikia have to be cautious about linking to scanalation websites... Not something any wikia can avoid its enforced on us regardless. :Its not like we're putting "you must not use pocaloid and its descendants" in neon lights on the front page. that is up to a fan if they want to do it and we don't have any control nor want any control over that. We're just here for information, even that page encourages use of the illegal versions as we're telling people what exists and what doesn't. Its a double edge sword... And we're not even blacklisting the version... As someone claimed. The blacklist is hidden we do have right? :The near-threats though, now that really bothers me. Just read the last days comments and see how you feel about one or two statements there. You don't have to read any further then the last 48 hours. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Deleted page hey um what is MMB because the kitano kamui wikia was tooken down whats wrong with her being MMB and Vocaloid?~~ kitty kamu~~ Kitano Kamui I recently saw you deleter her page? acording to a direct translation of her website http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/41666-kitano-kamui/ it states she will become a vocaloid if she gets enough attention? idk what MMB is i think it was wrong information Mr.MacMania 1:40 AM May 7, 2013 (UTC) ADFan240 Hi Bunai, yes is ADFan240, and I am just saying that I'm sorry for the vandalizing thing I did, I am just unaware that what I'm doing is vandalizing, and I also didn't see the warning you sent me and I just saw it til now, so sorry once again, oh and the reason I sent you the message here is that I can't in the adventure time wiki because you blocked me, and I deserve that for not seeing your warning, and I want to know if you have banned me permanently, but I promise that once you unbanned me there, I use the new form when editing the transcripts, oh and please believe me on this one, cause I know some people also does this, so uhh... sorry, oh and uh, my cousin is the one adding nonsence things in the wiki, so sorry for that as well, I just hope you see my apology, and please tell others on this wiki to never mind this ok, my sincere apologies once again. :) ADFan240 (talk) 10:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC)ADFan240 :Reply to user here -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) unable to edit I'm unable to edit the "ODDS&ENDS" song page, do you know why? Could you also delete this, this and this page? They're all needless redirects that link to the same page. ~ I AM ERROR (talk) 15:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ~ I wouldn't know. Usually if you attempt to edit a page and the result is a blank or error page then usually you have to wait it out or clear your cache and cookies. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete a few comments? This comment should be deleted, and can you also delete my comments on the Zola page? I made a few mistakes and will be misunderstood, so I would like for those to be deleted. Thank you! I think I'll give up making comments and go back to being silent. 10:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted. Damesukekun (talk) 12:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Songs released only on albums I'm working on a producer page for SolPie, but he has songs exclusive to albums. How would this be listed in WORKS (if at all)? Thanks in advance -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 02:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't worked on a lot of producer pages in a while. Anyway, if these 'exclusives' have dates or the Producer has listed them clearly on their site, then you can add them as listed works, or you can create an separate section specially for these songs, or you can leave them off the listed works and just inform readers in the Producer profile that more songs were created and not present online. Because the album section will cover it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :We generally don't note album exclusives in a producers works list, as it's supposed to be for their published ones. Note which songs are exclusives on the album pages. ~ I AM ERROR (talk) 10:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ~ ::Oh, okay. But what's the album section? -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 01:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Producer pages are laid out like this (see emon(Tes.) for an example): ::#Producer template (contains general information about the producer. Do not say "he has produced so and so many albums", or how many songs he has produced, that is noted in other sections.) ::#'Songs / Featured Works' section (for any songs with song pages. If the song is notable (Hall of Legend or featured in a game/concert) then the song can be featured in this section without needing a page). Use this template when linking the songs. ::#'Discography' section (for any albums that the producer has released). Use this template. :::#If the albums are from KarenT, and they only contain 1 song (a.k.a. singles), put them in their own section: KarenT Singles. This also goes for any other singles, but it's rare for anyone other than KarenT to release them. Use the same template as in the Discography section. :::#'Compilation Albums' section (for albums with various producers, use this template) ~ I AM ERROR (talk) 07:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ~